


Stuckony Winter Wonderland Fills

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Series: Marie's TSB Fills 2020 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Butt Plugs, Collars, Consent, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom Tony Stark, Edgeplay, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Face Slapping, Fluff, Gags, Getting Together, Hair-pulling, Impact Play, Kneeling, Licking, M/M, Masochism, Name-Calling, New Year's Eve, Nightmares, Objectification, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Power Play, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sub Bucky Barnes, Sub Tony Stark, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22281109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: -Stuckony Server Winter Wonderland Community Gifts Event-PROMPT 54 - BDSM used as comfort.PROMPT 45 - Afghanistan Nightmares.PROMPT 48 - Edging into the New YearPROMPT 37 - Hurting Bucky the way he wants to be hurt.Tony Stark Bingo 2020 Fills (card 3026):S2: Dark, A3: Free Space, R1: Steve Rogers, R2: Bucky Barnes
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Marie's TSB Fills 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603813
Comments: 23
Kudos: 167
Collections: StarkSpangledWinter Wonderland Event, Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	1. NSFW - PROMPT 54 - BDSM used as comfort.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 54 - BDSM used as comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you'll enjoy this!  
> It was betad by the amazing Betheflame as aaaalways :-D and also fills my square from the: **Tony Stark Bingo 2020 Fill, R1: Steve Rogers**

No one in the 40s had told Steve that domming someone could be this quiet. No one in the 40s had told Steve anything about domming people really. But still, he would never have thought back then, and still today, had he not met the perfect partner in Tony, that it could be like this, that he could have that. 

_ "That" _ , standing for Steve sitting at the kitchen table at 10am on a Saturday, gazing outside the floor-to-ceiling windows of the penthouse knowing both his subs were enjoying some quiet time in their own ways. Tony was laying on his stomach on the L-shaped couch watching crap TV and eating leftover pieces of waffles, sometimes laughing at whatever was being said, but most of the time silent, like dazed in the head space he was already in so early in the morning, the head space he was always in when his collar sat snug around his neck like it was now. The leather shone with the care Tony took with it, stark black making his honeyed skin glow softly. He looked happy, and the small glances Steve could practically feel him give in his direction weren't born of need, or craving, but of assurance, and love. 

He'd never have thought it could be like that with Tony or with Bucky either. 

Bucky who was kneeling at Steve's feet, naked save for the chastity cage locked around his genitals and the light blanket resting on his shoulders. He was silent by choice, the spider gag in his mouth a pacifier that put his mind at rest, always, the matching black collar loose against his throat. His eyes were closed, his cheek flat against Steve's knee, peaceful in his spot.

Every now and then Steve passed his fingers in Bucky's hair, ghosting them over his face gently, or put two in the hole of the gag to caress Bucky's tongue and watch as his lashes fluttered for it. 

Then Tony would get up to put his plate back in the dishwasher like a good boy, grinning around his thumb as he'd shimmy out of his clothes and come at Steve's other knee to present his ass, high and proud as he showed him the bright red base of the plug that sat snug in his hole. Steve's breathing would shortcut, as would his brain, and things would shift to accommodate the growing erection in his pants. He'd be quick to put a ring around Tony's smaller cock, yanking him up on his knees by his shoulders before ordering Bucky down, face and chest on the floor, ass ready to take Tony right as Steve took out the plug and slid home. 

No one had told him that it could be like that. That he could have it all. Two partners that completed him and each other so fully. The peace of four walls and then some, behind which they could be themselves, at all times and happily so. Rings made of rubber rather than gold, and cages made for birds that do not chirp. The beauty of this life was one Steve had never expected nor could have hoped for, and he would rather die than let it go. 


	2. SFW - PROMPT 45 -  Afghanistan Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT 45 - Afghanistan Nightmares
> 
> **Tony Stark Bingo 2020 Fill, S2: Dark**

The night is dark and the sweat on his body all-encompassing and cold, so cold. He writhes under the sheets he's got twisted in his clenched fists. His jaw works under his skin, his teeth grind, his lips are raw from being chewed. There's nothing but the dark of a cave he hasn't seen in years, the light of the iron and that of the first arc reactor, the blur of his clandestine surgery and the twisted, gut-wrenching memory of the pain it had given him, its ghost still present in his life even with all the time that's passed since then. 

Tony whimpers in his sleep, he doesn't feel it but he knows his cheeks are wet, his pillow is damp and rapidly cooling from it. He moans softly into the night and trashes against invisible bonds that keep him tied to a table he should never have been on, under hands that should never have touched him, the only light that of Yensen's spirit, floating above him, telling him to  _ keep going, keep going Tony, you can do it, you are meant for more than this, more than this ghoul of a nightmare, more than this torment of a trauma _ . 

Yensen's voice goes from being the only one Tony can hear, to a faded murmur overridden by Tony's own cries, and pleas and soon, another, and then two voices he thinks he knows, but can't reach, can be heard too. They're melodious, stirring something entirely different in the maze of Tony's mess of a slumber. They're reassuring in their harmony and softness, so soft he has to strain his ears to hear them and the concentration he puts in doing that takes the focus off the spectre of a badly disinfected scalpel slicing through his ribcage. The attention he puts in trying to reach out and grasp the straws these voices are giving him, he doesn't put it in fighting off the demons in his mind, and like the harasser ignored, it seems the flashes of Afghanistan recede.

"Tony?" 

"Doll, come on."

"Come on baby, wake up."

"You can do it, just let go."

Soon, he can feel hands in his hair he hadn't realized were there before. And then he can feel the kiss of a mouth on his wet cheek, and the press of a thumb around the back of his own hand as it clutches the fabric of the tank top he always sleeps in. 

Soon again, he feels like air is coming back to his lungs, a rush that's almost painful as it bursts down his throat and fills him until he gasps and he sits up in a start. His eyes fly open and his mouth too, ready to cry, shout, sob. He gasps. 

And there they are, Steve with his face scrunched up in a mirror of Tony's pain and Bucky with his hands steadying him at the shoulders, his face torn with knowledge and empathy. 

There was a time were Tony would have brushed them both off as soon as he found his breath to speak. Now he lets out a broken, relieved sob and ducks his head into Steve's neck, grapples for Bucky's hands and stays there, regaining his bearings one inch and half a distant memory at a time. If only they'd leave. But he knows they won't, not tomorrow, not ever, just become far more in between as even more time passes, and the two men in his life take care of gluing the pieces of his psyche he cannot reach back together. 

"Thank you." Tony sobs again, his eyes overflowing with silent, painless tears, he almost doesn't feel them. 

He feels the ache at his sternum. He also feels the weight of Bucky's metal hand on his lower back, and the softness of Steve's cheek against his hair. 

He's not ok, it's not alright, but it is what it is, and at least, he's not alone in the dark anymore.


	3. NSFW - PROMPT 48 - Edging into the New Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 48- Bucky and Steve spend hours and hours edging Tony. So long, in fact, that they're all quite surprised when the first fireworks of the New Year start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New and last fill of mine so far for the Stuckony Server Winter Wonderland event!
> 
> Once again beta'd by the wonderful Betheflame.
> 
> **Tony Stark Bingo 2020 Fill, R2: Bucky Barnes**

Tony's body is taut across the bed, his head lolling from one side to the other, digging in the pillow and drenching it in sweat. The noises that tumble out of his mouth and into Bucky's ears as Steve goes down on him just so - they're exquisite, they're wanton, so lost, so perfect.

Steve's hand is a tight circle around Tony's cock and balls, certainly painful by now as he staves off orgasm after orgasm Tony's body wants to explode with. His lips are wide open and gliding over the smooth shaft of Tony's drenched cock, the angry red of it so beautiful Bucky's not sure if he's wheezing in arousal or the AC is malfunctioning again. 

There's nothing, Bucky's decided for himself, that's more beautiful than Tony like this, desperate with lust, his whole body craving release and half-articulated curses and pleas mixing with the most delicious groans of pleasure. There's tears on his cheeks by now, the exertion of the delayed pleasure taking its toll on the man with all its might and Steve is grinning around the dick lodged in his throat, and it's all Bucky can do not to jump out the bed and fuck him senseless even as he keeps Tony's cock in his mouth. Later, they'll do that when Tony caves and asks, nicely, if he can come. 

It's a game they play quite often, pushing Tony to the very edge, and keep him there. It's a rough game of keeping themselves in check as much as Tony. It would be all too easy to let go and fuck him through the mattress until the three of them see stars all together. But hearing Tony  _ beg  _ for it, seeing him fight it, and fight it, and fight it, for hours on end, each time more confident than the last that he'll manage to resist and they won't, each time growing more and more desperate, more out of his mind, and eventually letting go. 

Steve hollows his cheeks harshly then, the suction noise it makes filling Bucky's ears as he lazily strokes his cock right by Tony's side, sitting against the headboard. Tony cries brokenly, all of him overstimulated and aching, his jaw locked open and his mouth leaking drool, his eyes crazy with need. 

He's so pretty.

"I'm eating your ass next, baby," Bucky leans down to whisper against Tony's mouth, licking inside to reach his tongue wickedly, and straightening up again with a grin. 

That's when they hear them. The fireworks. And the TV back in the living-room, blasting loud with cheerful shouts and cheers. 

"No way," Steve pops off Tony's dick, looking from Bucky's eyes, to behind him at the door, and back to Tony with a surprised laugh. 

Bucky can't help but join him, and Tony's too out of it to really care what they're on about apart for the fact that neither of them are touching him anymore and he whines under his breath, twisting in the sheets until he's on his front and immediately starts grinding down on the mattress. 

"Nuh uh, love." Bucky's hands shoot to steady Tony's hips and he laughs again when Tony lets out a high-pitched whimper. "C'mere," Bucky beckons Steve closer, and kisses him senseless once he comes near enough. 

He bites his lips and he licks the inside of his cheeks, sucks on his tongue and lets go with a wink. Steve's lips are swollen and his cheeks flushed and he's rarely as beautiful as he is like this, breathing and looking like sex impersonated. 

Bucky wrenches himself out of his staring at Steve to give Tony his attention, shooing Steve to the side and taking his spot between Tony's parted legs. He leans down until he's plastered to Tony's back and ass, his face right at the nape of Tony’s neck. He turns back around to Steve just as he raises himself on an elbow and takes his cock with his free hand. 

"What do you say we give him some slack now, to celebrate?" Bucky winks, and Steve's answering laugh is confirmation enough. 

Bucky nudges Tony's cheeks apart with the head of his cock, smiling bright at the way Tony immediately wiggles his ass greedily and sobs in need. He pushes in, his first thrust gentle before the storm of what's to come, and doesn't stop until he's bottomed out, letting go of the base of his cock to settle against Tony's back. 

He snaps in and out, going fast and hard right away and eating up all the choked up moans that roll of Tony's tongue. He kisses the nape of Tony's neck, his shoulder blades and hair until he knows he's not far from coming. And then he yanks Tony to his knees, unclasps the cock ring Steve had been pressing on earlier in a snap and growls in Tony's ear, loud enough to cover the man's shout of relief and surprise.

"Happy New Year, baby."


	4. NSFW - PROMPT 37 - Hurting Bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT 37 -   
> There were a lot of things Steve had expected to see when Tony and Bucky brought him into their relationship. He hadn't expected that Bucky liked to be thrown around, manhandled and humiliated. Steve hadn't expected how much he loved to do that or how much he loved it when Tony gave him orders on how to hurt Bucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last fill of mine for the Stuckony Winter Wonderland event and another fill for the Tony Stark Bingo, A3: "Free Space". 
> 
> Once again betad by the amazinf Betheflame. 
> 
> Hope you'll like it.

"Slap him," Tony said, cupping his crotch with an almost manic look in his eyes. 

Steve looked from Bucky's face, tilted up by the tight hand Tony kept wrapped in Bucky’s hair, yanking his hair down, to Tony's grin. 

"Come on, slap him hard, use that shoulder for the good of our little slut right here." 

Steve's ears were buzzing, his brain almost fuzzy by the shock Tony's voice and words always had running through his veins. He wasn't sure he would ever get used to it - seeing Bucky naked, on his knees, drooling from the pain Steve could give him, that Tony ordered for him. It was never like that back in the 30s. They'd fooled around, they'd kissed, they'd exchanged blushy blowjobs in the dark of their room, but that was it. Same as it hadn't been like that at all during the war, when they'd found companions to mix it up in the form of their commandos. Bucky had been softer then, and the one to take charge, the one to lead Steve as he fumbled and tried and failed and got frustrated. He'd been the one to settle him enough that they could enjoy each other's bodies, and minds, and the relationship they had but did not name. 

When Steve came out of the ice, finding Bucky in the arms of the son of the man who'd tried so hard, they said, to find him in the icy water but never could; in the arms of a genius the likes of which Steve had never met - because Howard was ahead of his time, for sure, but Tony was always something else - Steve had kept his distance. He'd sensed Bucky's fragility, and Tony's dedication. He'd observed them as they talked quietly, as they kept close and touched each other in all manners of closeness, at all hours of the day. 

Steve had seen what an anchor Tony was and worked to be for Bucky, and he'd felt both left out, and guilty that he couldn't seem to let the jealousy inside him die so the genuine happiness he felt seeing his best friend, his  _ everything _ , being cared for, and loved could win out. So the way Tony nursed him back to health, both mental and physical, after what he'd endured in the hands of Hydra, when Steve had thought him dead, and then slept for seventy years, could be an occasion for joy, for tenderness. 

So no, he didn't think he'd ever get used to how it was when the door to their bedroom closed, and Tony told Jarvis to activate his outage protocol. He would never not be amazed by the ease with which Tony slipped into his part. It still shocked Steve how aroused it made him, and the conflict in his mind, between puzzled and feral, that roared once Tony had stripped Bucky till his skin glowed in the low light and they both looked at him. Inviting. Reassuring. Mad. In love. Beautiful. Ready to scene and do it right, so that all involved could sleep the sleep of the just when they laid down for the night. 

"Slap him across the face, then slap him across the chest. You can do it." Tony commanded again, his voice steady, his eyes burning with the same fire they always did when he sat in that chair, and Bucky kneeled between his legs. 

Steve bit his lip, his breathing all over the place, which never happened outside this room, outside the care of the whiskey brown and baby blue eyes that stared at him now. He took a deep, wheezing inhale, searching for oxygen, giving himself one last occasion to either pinch himself or back out. And they were still staring at him as he blinked, and took a step back, taking a wider stance, rolling his shoulder, drawing his arm back. 

And hitting. 

Once. Bucky's head didn't budge. Only his lashes fluttered. 

Twice. The other cheek. No movement from Bucky either. Only Tony's hips, hitching just slightly. 

A third time. Steve's hand was barely warming up. His cheeks were flushed though, he could feel it, the warmth that came every time he let them convince him to participate, the beat of his heart that was so much faster and all because of what went on in his head, not his body.

Steve felt himself grow more and more aroused, his fascination with the way Bucky's cock filled with each new strike, word after word, filthy and debasing, that came out of Tony's mouth and into his ears, incandescent. 

Tony's grip tightened some more in Bucky's hair, his eyes glinting as he grinned, speaking in Bucky's neck, interspersing each word with a bite to the soft skin there. 

"Now, Steve, you're going to use him. Throw him to his knees, get the whore's plug out, and go to town." The cheerful tilt in Tony's voice at the end there, he accompanied it with a large movement of his hands the likes of which he used when he made speeches to crowded rooms. 

Bucky's head lolled backward when Tony let go, and Tony licked his face, upside down, as a reward? Steve still wasn't familiar enough with their dynamics to feel like he read their actions right. But he knew they never did anything they hadn't discussed before, they'd told him as such, so he let go. His cock had twitched in his pants as Tony talked, his brain fuzzy with the mental images they evoked but he still didn't move. Not before the signal. 

The other two were gazing into each other's eyes, Bucky's were heavy-lidded, a dopey smile on his face that was subdued enough not to project his usual cheek, but to tell the entire room how comfortable he was instead. And Tony's? Well, Tony's eyes in these moments always fascinated Steve too. He looked peaceful, content, at ease in the way he owned Bucky, and Steve himself more and more, but he stayed measured at all times. Outside of play, Tony was his usual disastrously voluble self, but here…

"Now, Steve," Tony said, his body bent forward above Bucky, his fist clenched tight around the man's erection. "You take him now." 

And he pumped his fist around Bucky's cock, once, hard, twice, less so, three times, barely touching him. Bucky's hips chased the friction of Tony's hand. And he was denied. 

The signal. 

Time for Steve to give both of them what they wanted. Time for Steve to shine, and prove them they were right the day they chose to bring him into whatever this is they have, and Steve wants.


End file.
